Forgot Your Name
by I'mAnImmortal
Summary: it has 2 years when Lass and Arme had been together. When one day Lass was involved in an accident that caused his memories to vanish. What will happen to Arme if he doesn't remember anything about them? FREE ICE CREAM FOR REVIEWS! :3


** well howdy do? i hope you'll have time reading my first story... :) free ICE CREAM**

** if anyone reviews! yay!~**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**i do not own Grand Chase (i hope i could...) **

**and any of its super duper lovable, adorable, cute and oh so cool characters! thanks...! ENJOY! :D  
**

* * *

**Forgot My Name**

**-The Long Lost Melody-**

I was lying there under the sunny skies of Serdin when a sudden flashback struck my mind: _"How dare you forget my name?"_ That funny statement that you once bragged about with was when I barely forgot your name that last winter of the past year. It was funny though. But you did your best when you had been trying to make me remember; that day, that very same day that I fell in love with you.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"What? What about it? You're the woman whose desk is to my right, right?" I spoke to you.

"Huh? You idiot! I hate you!"

"What? What did I do?"

You clouted my head with your purple bag."Aw!" I exclaimed. "Hey! That hurt!"

I looked up to you and looked into your flooding amethyst orbs. Your cheeks glowed red and busted out in tears.

"You moron! You didn't even have that right! Lass, I really hate you!" with your voice cracking, I couldn't help but to feel guilty.

_What? What's up with this?_ I thought inside my perplexing consciousness. _What was it that I do not remember about you that time? What was that?_ My mind went zooming to its broadest endings. I thought it over and over. I was so distracted by these queries that I didn't even notice that my heart just skipped a dancing beat and my breathing seemed to be heavier than my usual was. I was astounded by this feeling; I was so clueless. _What could this be?_

All of that happened in just a split second. My mind went wild that time. I could not understand anything when you suddenly uttered something.

"You moron! If you hadn't been on that accident then it wouldn't be hard for me to say these things to you! Jerk!"

You leaned close to my chest and sobbed. "Have you forgotten what was I to you? Have you really forgotten what we both shared? Huh? Have you?"

Suddenly, my mind spun. My head started to remember so many things. Those memories, what were they? I saw you. I saw you and me laughing, you and me eating lunch together, what? What were those memories?

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Christmas Eve. I asked Arme to spend her Christmas eve with me instead having it with her cousins as we were walking the frosty streets of Serdin; hand in hand and gleefully experiencing the wintry breeze gently whizzing on our skin.

"Sure!" she said to me with a cheery smile on her charming face. "Elesis and Lire wouldn't be so offended about it. Anyways, they too have their own dates." I smirked at my little princess and brushed her bangs that covered her face. "Really huh?"

"Yeah! _Cross my heart and hope to die! Poke Kaze'Aze in her yellow eye!_" she promised me with that childish taunt.

"Thanks for being loyal Arme and as reward for that, I will buy you a whole bunch of your favorite cherry pie!"

"Reallyy? Yay! Thank you Lassie!" she hugged me tight with her warm arms. I almost tripped but thankfully, my left foot got a hold of my balance.

Arme and I had been **_on_** from the past two years and still going on a happy relationship together. She is my first girlfriend and probably going to be my last. That was what I promised to her deep and in my heart she is the only one person that I'm going to love; Nobody else but her. I'm so sure of that.

I asked her out on a date late that evening. She happily took my offer. I told her to go home first and dress up properly for the occasion.

"Just meet me at seven-at Ronan's restaurant. I made a reservation for just us two there."

"Yes honey. I will be going now. I assure you, I will look my best just for tonight." Her face traced with a big grin. She kissed me goodbye on the lips and hugged me after with her warm embrace. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"I will be expecting that…"

She winked and waved goodbye to me as she crossed the street. _I can't wait for tonight!_ I thought for myself. I made sure that night would be a blast. For that night, was going to be the night I will propose to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun set in the west icy skies of Serdin and the clock struck exactly seven. It was time. I'm so excited about what's going to happen. I'm nervous but still, I'm trying to stay optimistic whatever may happen. _I must stay strong, whatever happens!_

I wore a nice pair of black slacks and long-sleeved white polo shirt with a matching black tuxedo. I slipped a pair of black shoes in my feet. I was ready to go now. I really can't wait. I stepped out of my room. I locked the brown creaky door of my house and off the way I go.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I got there with a broad smile. I immediately stepped inside the building _I was so excited to see her_ .I immediately asked for the waiter who led me to our reserved table. I was glad to see I was the first one there. It would be such a rude thing if the girl is the one who was been waiting for you. Few minutes passed by. _I am so excited! _I can't control saying it over and over again. So just to buy some time, I snatched something inside my pocket: a small red box. I clacked it open and gazed at the shimmering piece of jewelry placed inside it- a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the middle. _I'm sure, she'd be really happy to see this._I slid it back in my pocket and continued waiting. So I waited, and waited and waited until...

"Lass." A voice, a very familiar voice I heard coming from my back. _Gulp! Is she it?_ I thought as I turned my head looking towards that where that voice came from, my eyes were in a daze when I saw beautiful young lady draped in tremendous shades of purple and plum. Her lavender hair was fixed neatly in a nice braid; her cheeks covered with light make up and her lips, were glittering as ever. _She's so beautiful_. I could barely speak. I was stunned with her beauty. She was so gorgeous as ever.

"Lass?" she beamed with her sunshine aura. But I was speechless. My body couldn't move a single muscle. "Uhm...Lass? If you're just going to stand there, you'll freeze like ice."

She waved her hand in front of me. "Hellooo?" I was too, mesmerized to speak... Suddenly she...

*SNAP!*

"Lass! Are you there? If we're going to stay like this,I'm going home!" She pouted and turned her back against me. Luckily, I regained my senses. phew! Thanks to her finger snap. I took my grasp and hold onto her arm.

"Hey, wait. I'm sorry, Okay?"

"Sorry? Hmpf!...Uhmm...Okay...Don't do that again." Her cheeks flustered. "I look like an idiot."

"Okay then." I kissed her forehead and slipped my hands on hers; it gently entwined our fingers and I held her tightly. "Sorry, you were too beautiful tonight. I didn't get a hold of myself." I gently whispered.

"S-so? B-b-be it! But tha-thank y-you." her face turned into crimson.

I smirked at my flustering little princess. "You sure look wonderful." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, weren't you the one who told me to look my best tonight?"

"Yeah. And you never did fail me, Arme..." I was going to aim for a kiss but a stray finger abstained my threat.

"Na-ah-aahh! Enough of the cheesy stuff for a moment. Okay? I think our food's getting cold of all these stuff." She regained a sheepish smile and pulled me towards our table.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After such thing, we settled each of ourselves in a nice comfy chair. The waiter served us the tasty food. It was scrumptious. Arme and I ate a lot. It was hard to resist. _Ronan' recipes sure are a big hit to the mob!_

After that, we had a little chat about her past winters and Christmas eves with her family. I then found out that before her parents died, they usually give her presents like stuffed toys, snow globes, lucky charms...

"But none of them made me purely happy..." she felt so sad, bringing up her remorseful accent.

"I can notice that."

"So that's why, I was really happy that I met you and...and...and..."

"And?" I asked her mischievously.

"And... I was able to spend my Christmas Eve with the one I love." She blushed.

I was touched. A wide grin traced on my face. I reached onto her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." she answered me nicely.

_It's time._ My mind voiced out in the depths of my thoughts. I got off of my chair and stepped near to her chair. My heart was throbbing really fast. _Okay now, Lass, take it gently, not too forceful but tenderly. Just say her nice and clear._ I gulped and kneeled in front of her.

"Lass? What are you doing?" Arme asked me.

I couldn't tell her so to shove a little tension in me; I gave up a big sigh and held my head high. _I'm ready._

"Arme..." I gently spoke. "When was the last time you were given a very special gift?"

"Uhmm..." she mumbled."When I was four."

"Four, huh?"

"How old are you now?"

"Don't be silly. You're the same age as I am!" she giggled.

"C'mon Arme, just answer me."

She smiled at me. "Twenty one."

"Good. So tell me, How long has it been since I became your boyfriend?"

"Uhmmm...since..."

"C'mon."

"Two years ago; after we graduated from college. Uhm why did you ask?"

That was a sign. I immediately took the red box from my pocket.

"I'm gonna tell you something and I expect something good from you Arme."

She beamed and leaned closer to me.

"So what is it, Lassie?"

I snapped the red object open. I knew that she could see the ornament inside the box. I dazed into her eyes and took the words gently.

"Arme? Will you… Marry me?"

"Lass." She mumbled with a mad blush on her face. I knew that she was anxious. She always do that every time in front of me.

"Arme, I know its kinda soon but… But I, I love you so much and you know that. We've been together for two years and there's this immediate urge that I want to spen the rest of my life with you. Ever since the day I said I want to be your lover, I've always dreamed of you to be my only life. I want to live for you and for you alone. For our future kids, for everything! So that is why I wanted you to-"

Before I could mention a word or two, her lips was pressed over mine. _Arme_, _my sweet_ _princess Arme_. My mind zoomed. How could I be this vulnerable? I was supposed to be the person who is stronger, the one who could stand up for her.

Then we broke apart. I looked still in her amethyst spheres. Awaiting for the final answer. The result of everything.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

She simply smiled but her tears were falling. She was falling apart.

"Arme, don't cry. If you don't want to, I can still wait." I said sadly.

"No. That's not it." She explained.

"So what is it?"

"I, I, I… I want to marry you." She swept in tears.

"Arme, tell me I'm not deaf. Did you just say you wanted to?" I said unbelievingly.

"Yes. I want to marry you, Lass!" she exploded out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm crying because…I'm so happy!"

_She said it! She said it!_ My mind jumped for joy. _Yes! You did it Lass! You did it!_ _Congratulations! _I really can't believe it. I was so happy. So I took a hold of her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Thank You Arme. You made me very happy tonight!" I said almost crying.

"I'm happy too."She answered.

"Hurray!" The crowd cheered. We were startled when they applauded for us. I hugged her and we both thanked the crowd. "Cheers!" as a man in blue raised his champagne up high. "Congratulations!" a lady yelped. I looked at Arme and kissed her tenderly. _Thank You, Arme. You made me the happiest man in the world tonight._

x-x-x-x-x-x

After that celebration, we passed down the park; hand in hand like we usually do. I stared at her silky mauve locks. Oh, how I loved looking at her hair. It was one of the best things I loved about her. Every time the wind whizzes her hair, it's like looking into a field of dandelions being blown away by the whisky winds of the northern skies.

"Lass." She spoke softly.

"Yes, princess?" I answered adequately.

"Look, it's snowing!" She gleefully caught one grain of snow in amazement.

"Oh." I shuddered when something hard landed on my nose. _Eh? What's this?_ As I took the…'mysterious thing'on my nose. I held it up high and sluggishly observed the object; detail by detail. What's this? I asked again to myself when suddenly Arme took a gasp.

"Lass!" she exclaimed. "That's a-a-a-a-a…!"

"A what?" I questioned her.

"That's, that's a…!"

"Ugh! Oh c'mon Arme spit it out." I spoke in frustration.

"Ok. You see Lass, that's Snowflake you're handling over there."

"Oh. A snowflake." I said casually. "But why are you so vigilant about it? It's just snow crystal you know."

"Well, for your information Mr. Striker, for us mages, it's lucky for a person to catch a snowflake on his/her hands. It's a sign of good fortune you know." She elucidated.

"Ooh… I see. Sorry princess, I forgot about you're magician nature." I snickered and gave her the crystal object. She openly took it by her hand and thank me.

"No worries hon. We're only human, right?" She got the point.

"Yeah. Well, I shall take you home then? May I, Milady?"

"Okay." My princess gave off an adorable smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x

We passed a few blocks away from the park. Their house was just near the place. We carefully strolled the way with the snowflake still in her grasp. My princess was still dazing upon it. _She looks even cuter with that thing on her hand_. I thought.

"Were here." She said.

"Oh. I haven't noticed."

"Don't worry."

_'Don't worry?' What did she meant by that? _ I asked. _Maybe something that her about her cousins._ Honestly, her cousins were very protective over her. They don't trust with people easily (people these days). As soon as we entered their wooden gate, we have noticed that it was quite silent. We passed their front yard filled with green bushes that was once filled with pretty petite red roses blooming. Then we headed left of their house where their pond was located. Next was an old withered cherry blossom tree with wooden swing on one of its branches. Little by little we trudged the pathway sneakily. We were afraid that they were asleep and we would wake them up so we tiptoed the way all up to their front door.

It was creepy though, no sound; just pure silence-the deafening silence. When we stepped foot inside, the light clacked open. I was very startled. I looked at Arme. "Hey Princess…?" She turned her head to me. She was scared too. _What the heck is happening here?_

_"_Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

A voice arose in the middle of the silence. We immediately shook turned our attention to the persons who was in front of us. It was Elesis, Arme's older cousin; she wore a vibrant red wool dress and thick stocking in her feet.

"Hell yes, you're late." said a blonde haired girl who was beside her- Lire (her other older cousin).

Arme and I looked terrified as we try to reason with them.

"Uh-uh-uh…" I mumbled to them as I was thinking of a good excuse. _Lass! Not yet! Not yet!_ I panicked in my mind. It wasn't still time for them to know that I had already proposed to Arme. _C'mon! Think! Think!_

* * *

What will happen to Lass and Arme if the two cousins know about the secret proposal will to be known?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
